The Last One?
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Um. The prologue to 'Last' that I promised...How it all happened and WHY! SanUso. ZoLu. and I'm seriously debating NaVi..


WHOO LASSIE! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT PPLZ! Read this crappy chapter and I'll explain why it's so late when ur done chuckles nervously

**Memories**

Brush teeth. Wash face. Choose outfit. Fix hair. Go!

Nami dragged her sleepy carcass into the bathroom.

"_Go upstairs"_

"_Mom?" Nojiko pulled her younger sister towards the stairs. "C'mon Nami!"_

_Nami let her seven year old brown eyes stay fixed on the man in front of her mother._

Nami looked in her drawer. Where was the fucking toothpaste? Son of a …oh, here it is.

Aw fuck!

Where's the fucking TOOTHBRUSH?

_Black eyes drilled into Nami's brown ones. The man smiled and Nami shivered from the vibes it set off._

"_If you can't pay up, we can always take your little ones as insurance…"_

_Bellemere stretched out her arm in front of Nami, pushing her back._

"_Don't you dare lay a finger on my daughters"_

The irritably cheerful yet annoying taste of mint had awakened her sleep fogged mind. She looked for her facial scrub.

She looked into the mirror and saw a ghastly pale face staring back at her, eyes filled with lust and anger.

She splashed her face with water until the tremors stopped.

"_Mom's dead. That means she's never coming back right?"_

_Genzo looked at the two girls next to him, dressed in black. "When you forget her that is when she will truly be dead."_

_Nami looked up at their neighbor. The one who had gotten to the scene a few minutes too late. _

"_Are you going to take care of us now?"_

"_Of course"_

It was a sunny day. Almost boiling hot actually. A short skirt? Or maybe caprees?

The redhead remembered the black eyes. Caprees it is then**…(Caprees are, Knicker Bockers. Or Knickers. The pants that r shorter than jeans but end past ur knees.)**

Maybe a green shirt? Or blue? Who cares?

"_No boys till your twenty!"_

_Nami threw a pillow at Genzo. "Shush old man. I'm what, 18 now? I think I can manage"_

_Nami ran through the door, effectively dodging anymore questions her former guardian might throw at her. To avoid the possibility of being tailed, she took the bus._

_Several buses._

_And ended up in front of a tall building._

Hair up? Or down? She looked in the mirror while she applied a small bit of makeup. Not that she needed it anyway.

She put her hair up in a clip and slipped on some gold earrings.

She wasn't trying to impress anyone, but she didn't wanna look like a slob.

The 27 year old woman walked out of her apartment complex and passed by a sleeping young man. She tried not to stare; he'd been there for a few days now.

Stopping at the bus stop, she tried to ignore the man behind her with green hair, staring into her soul.

_Nami didn't even glance at the body guards, she waved a hand and they let her through._

_She debated on the stairs or the elevator._

_Stairs. She wasn't getting any younger…_

In the elevator she went passed floor five….seven…ten…and stopped at thirteen.

Stepping out she noted her shoes made the same annoying clack on the tile. As always…

Opening the last door to the right, she cursed whatever god hated her. And hoped they cursed her enough back to kill her.

_Trying to ignore the stares, Nami slung her purse onto the table. The man on the other end lifted his eyebrows in amusement._

"_That little purse doesn't look like it could hold very much money. Let alone all that I asked for,"_

_Sneering, Nami opened the purse and pulled out a few pieces of jewelry. They looked exotic and exquisite. And expensive._

_The man tsked. "I asked for money, my little thief. Not jewelry." He gave her a perverted leer. "But if you would try them on for me…"_

_Interrupting him she muttered angrily, "It's hard to leave the house with a big bag. Just cash them and it's all there. I refuse to be pushed around damn it" She walked back to the door. Her job was finished; she needed to leave before her lunch came up to say hi. In multicolor._

"I was wondering when you'd show up. I need you to go downtown and do a bit of negotiating for me"

Nami looked appalled. "Why couldn't you have just called me before I left? I wasted time getting down here"

Black eyes narrowed into a glare. "Don't forget your place." Angrily, the redhead headed for the door, before she left, she turned around.

"_I'm paying you. Just stay away from Genzo and my sister."_

**End**

OK! DONE! CRAPPY BUT WTF! Ok. Here's how it goes.

I live in Miami florida, and we have a fucked governor. Our grades r put in the computers and wit the password we can see our grades online, from any pc as long as we know the site and code for our names.

Needless to say, wit my mom's determination, she saw my grades online and flipped. Instead of blocking me from the computer, she downed my controls. And my restrictions say. FANFICTION/NET IS NOT FOR KIDS. Ok. WTF. My mom practically ripped my heart out. But my lovely sister, bless her soul, snuck around and gave me permission for Yay! XD I could get on on the skool computers, but the most I can do is review fics. I'm trying to work around that, my friend's r total hackers XD

And then I read my mail and **LadyDeathStrike1 **YOU ROCK. I was so happy to be able to get bak on ff on my own pc I was ecstatic. And becuz I was so late I started right away and made this incredibly shitty piece of crap. Expect chp 2 by Valentines Day!

**TREESTAR!** I hope I live up to ur expectations.

Laterz Dudette


End file.
